


The Love That Daren't Speak It's Name

by QueenRiley



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiley/pseuds/QueenRiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goldar is a wee bit obsessed.  What?  It's canon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love That Daren't Speak It's Name

_**The Love That Daren't Speak It's Name**_  
Short story meme (because I suck at drabbles) story number one.

For [](http://second-batgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**second_batgirl**](http://second-batgirl.livejournal.com/) , who requested something about the love that daren't speak it's name. Not sure this is entirely what she was looking for, but Goldar was very threatening in my head and made me write it from his point of view despite Jason's protests. :P Title comes from the tag we use for the pairing in our [](http://community.livejournal.com/ranger_recaps/profile)[**ranger_recaps**](http://community.livejournal.com/ranger_recaps/) comm, suggested by the ever wonderful [](http://katie-9918.livejournal.com/profile)[**katie_9918**](http://katie-9918.livejournal.com/).

Title: The Love That Daren't Speak It's Name  
Fandom: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers  
Pairing: Goldar/Jason  
Summary: Goldar is a wee bit obsessed. What? It's canon!  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none really  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not now. Not ever. If they were mine, they would have been found in far more compromising positions.

Un-beta'd since I don't actually have one. Any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Goldar knew better. He knew he shouldn’t be here. If his mistress caught him… if Rita found out what he did… well, he’d lose a lot more than his wings this time, that’s for sure. But he couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t resist.

He had some time. Not much, she was just lying down to get rid of a headache, but he could steal a few minutes. At least a few minutes.

He didn’t know why. He didn’t understand why he was powerless to resist. But he had to. He had to watch, had to know what he was doing. It was all he thought about, all he longed for. It was becoming a bit of a worrisome obsession and he was powerless against it. It was a strange obsession to be sure, but he wasn’t about to question it. He’d long ago given up trying to fight it.

He adjusted the gold telescope. He knew exactly which position it should rest in for him to see what he so desperately needed to see. As soon as he put his eye to the scope, he was rewarded with the most enticing view. It could see all the way down to Earth, down to one spot, to one person. That one person was playing basketball in his driveway. He was alone, thank goodness. Goldar only got agitated when there were others around, and he didn’t want to be agitated today. He just wanted to observe.

The body glistened with sweat in the sun. Goldar admired the curve along the rear of the baggy mesh shorts, tight in all the right places. The young man wore no shirt. It was summer down in Angel Grove and surely he was sweltering in the heat with all the physical exertion. Goldar could scarcely turn his eyes away from the sight of the young man’s heavy panting as sweat ran down the small of his back.

But turn away he did when he heard footsteps clanging down the hallway. Rita was up. Goldar’s little observation session was over. He swung the telescope wildly out of place, hoping she wouldn’t come in and see what he’d been doing. She growled and screeched at him from the door before stomping off, grumbling something about needed a stiff drink.

He knew he couldn’t chance looking again, but he turned to face the window, to look down to the blue and white sphere that was Earth below them. He sighed and rested one clawed hand on the telescope.

“One day, Red Ranger, you will be mine. I promise you that.”


End file.
